The present invention relates to ice dispensers and, more particularly, to a portable, insulated ice dispenser.
Dinner hosts often have the dilemma of how to serve ice without contamination by many hands, whether those of the server(s) or those of the guests. This can pose a health risk. Another challenge is keeping the ice cubes from melting together before all are served.
Conventional systems for storing ice, such as ice buckets or bowls, are unsanitary, can result in ice melting and floating in water over time, and can be quite inconvenient, as ice tongs can be difficult to use and can be slow to get a quantity of ice, especially when the ice cubes are small in size, as ice tongs often only pick up one cube at a time. Therefore, guests oftentimes resort to dipping utensils, cups, or even their hands to get their ice.
More sophisticated systems may be available for commercial use, but such systems may be out of reach for most home uses due to their size, complexity, and impracticality. Additionally, their more complex design and dependency on external energy sources make them more high maintenance, more expensive, and less appealing for home use.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved ice storing and dispensing system.